


A Simple Situation

by marmolita



Series: Arrangements [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rodney."  Rodney stopped mid-sentence and turned.  Elizabeth was still standing in the doorway of his quarters, looking at him with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Oh. <i>Oh</i>.  Yes, of course, yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Ten years late to this fandom party but I just mainlined most of season 1, so here you go. Thanks to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com) for beta!

"Elizabeth! Just the person I wanted to see," Rodney said, hurrying to pick up the laptop he'd just abandoned in his bed. "I was just going over the Ancient database and found a reference to-- well, I'm not sure exactly what it's a reference to yet but it's clearly some sort of power source, and--"

"Rodney." Rodney stopped mid-sentence and turned. Elizabeth was still standing in the doorway of his quarters, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, what?" He took a moment to mentally step back from the work he'd been absorbed in and evaluate the situation. What time was it? Late, he thought, later than normal hours for someone to show up, and Elizabeth was wearing a T-shirt and sweats. Her eyebrows raised a fraction higher in an unspoken question.

"Oh. _Oh_. Yes, of course, yes." He realized he was a bit incoherent, thoughts speeding in his head thanks to too many cups of coffee, but she walked into his room and let the door slide shut anyway. Elizabeth was already pulling off her shirt and coming toward him with intent, and Rodney hurriedly set the laptop on a side table and kicked off his boots.

Her hands were under his shirt as he stumbled over his shoes, and he barely managed to stay upright and not humiliate himself by falling flat on his ass on the floor. "Sorry," he muttered, "it's been a really long--"

"Rodney." Elizabeth hooked her fingers in his belt loops and pulled him tight against her. He felt his cheeks heating up as he registered the soft pressure of her breasts against his chest. "Shut up." She kissed him, firm and eager and _oh_ , that's right, he'd nearly forgotten what it felt like to have lips pressed against his, to have someone else's tongue rub against his, hot and wet and full of promise.

They'd entered into this mutually beneficial arrangement back in Antarctica, while planning the Atlantis mission. It was a one-way trip away from loved ones, and if there was anything Elizabeth Weir was, she was a pragmatist. "I'm going to be in command of this mission twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week," she'd said to him. "I won't have the luxury of any romantic attachments."

Rodney had replied, "Well, who knows how long a day or a week is on Atlantis, anyway, it's not like it's going to be exactly the same distance from the sun as Earth or the rotation speed--" She'd cut him off, as she often did when he was rambling. It didn't bother him, not since he'd grown to understand that she only did it because she was focusing on the problem at hand, not dismissing the information he was providing. He did have the tendency to stray off-topic, especially when conversations moved into uncomfortable territory; it was a character flaw he was willing to admit to.

It was a simple situation. She needed to be able to take care of her body's needs so she wouldn't be distracted from her job; so did he. They respected each other as colleagues, but as Elizabeth had said, "We don't like each other enough to fall in love."

There were some unspoken rules of their arrangement, as well: she always approached him, never the other way around; no visible marks of any kind were to be left behind; and they didn't talk about it -- not even when they were alone.

The first time had been a bit awkward, but after that the sex was good; Rodney wasn't about to complain. So of course if she came to his quarters and asked, he'd drop whatever he was doing. It had been a month at least since the last time she'd come to him, and by the way she was insistently shoving his shirt up and off and backing him toward the bed this had clearly been building for a while. There wasn't much need for foreplay with Elizabeth; she was usually already fairly worked up by the time she got to his door. Still, he took advantage of the opportunity to get his hands on her breasts and her ass, to run his fingers over the curves of her waist and hips. Sex with a beautiful woman with no strings attached on a regular basis? That was pretty much the ideal relationship for a man who was far too engrossed in his work to have time to think about other people's feelings.

Elizabeth liked to be on top. They ended up as they typically did, Rodney laying back on his pillows while Elizabeth rode him, her lean body flexing as she worked herself up and down, taking what she needed. He fondled her breasts and sucked at her nipples while she held on to the wall behind him with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. She was quiet, as was he, aware of the thin walls and close quarters, but she still gasped and let out a low moan when she came, just enough of a change in her expression for Rodney to know; that was his cue to move his hands to her hips and thrust up into her until he was satisfied as well.

Afterward, once she'd cleaned up in his bathroom, Elizabeth pulled her clothes back on and headed for the door. "Goodnight, Rodney," she said, barely the third sentence she'd uttered since arriving in his room.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," he replied to the closing door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching this show for the first time right now so if you want to talk to me about it come find me on [tumblr](http://marmolita.tumblr.com)!


End file.
